The Ginny Files
by Moonprincess92
Summary: For as long as Ron can remember, it's has been his and his brothers' sworn duty to protect their little sister from any boy who hurts her. And Weasley brothers take their job very seriously ... :Oneshot HG postHBP:


**DISCLAIMER: **You know the drill ... i don't own HP, JKR does.

* * *

The Ginny Files.

Blurb …

For as long as Ron can remember, it's has been his and his brothers' sworn duty to protect their little sister from any boys who hurts her. And Weasley brothers take their job _very_ seriously.

But when a new case comes up, it starts to get personal. Will the Weasley brothers be able to stick to their code?

* * *

"Order! Order! This official Weasley brother meeting will come to order!" Fred yelled, banging his fist on the kitchen table.

"Fred, stop trying to break the table, we aren't on trial." Bill said wearily, his head resting on his arms, on the table. Ron groaned-he was cleaning his broom, when the twins came along and dragged him to the kitchen. Though he was annoyed, he was also a bit curious-they hadn't had a Weasley brother meeting in years.

In fact, now that he thought about it, Ron realised that this must be pretty important. All the Weasley brothers were there-they had even (Literary) dragged Percy-the-Prat along. He was now sitting awkwardly on his chair with crossed arms and looking irritable. He, Ron was swinging on his chair, clicking his tongue, while Charlie stared up at the ceiling, muttering to himself.

The twins themselves had been whispering together for the last 15 minutes and they were getting pretty impatient by now. Ron's mum and dad were out in the garden, and Ginny, their little sister, was probably practising Quidditch.

"Look, this is important!" Fred protested.

"Then hurry it up!" Percy said. "Please tell us your thrilling tale that was so _important _in which you had to drag me down."

"Fine." George said smugly. "We, Weasley brothers are hear today to discuss-the Ginny Files."

Ron fell backwards off his chair. Percy lost his annoyed look and Bill and Charlie exchanged a perplexed look.

"You didn't say we were discussing the Ginny Files!" Bill said. "Why didn't you tell us something as important as that?!"

"We wanted the pleasure of seeing all your reactions at once." Fred said simply. "Ok look, that's not the point, thing is that we've got a new case."

Ron's mind went in overdrive. The Ginny Files had been going on for ages-ever since Ginny was born. Basically it was a code made by the Weasley brothers. Their dad had made them swear it when Ron was old enough to understand-when he was 3-years-old …

"_I want you to promise me, all of you." Ron's dad said, looking serious while their younger sister, Ginny cried in the lounge with mum. "If there ever comes a time in Ginny's life, when a boy hurts her in any way-I mean, pushing, teasing, and calling names-that you 6 will protect her."_

"_Sounds good to me." Fred-or George, Ron could never tell who was who-said, with an evil grin. "But I say we kick it up a notch. Whenever a boy hurts your baby sister, we have to jinx as bad as humanly possible!"_

"_Agree?" The other twin said, sticking his hand into the middle. Bill, Charlie, Percy and the other twin followed. Ron didn't really know what was happening, except that they had to hurt anyone who hurt their sister. That wouldn't be too hard, would it? He put his hand into the middle too._

"_Weasley Brother Code!" Bill said and Ron knew it was final-the Weasley brother Code was for life._

And now it was years later. So far they had had four cases, but Ron could remember their very first case as though it was yesterday.

When Ginny was six, they would always send her across the muggle village to the wizard sweet shop in the woods on the other side of town for sweets, and every time, she came back home crying. They had no idea why, so after a while, the Weasley brother's decided it was high time they did something about it …

"_Again?" Came Bill's exasperated voice, as Ginny came hurrying in the garden through the gate. Her pants had dirt on them and there was dust in her hair, and she was crying again._

"_What happened?" Fred asked-Ron was learning to tell them apart now._

"_It-it … it was Jamie Carter, ok?!" Ginny cried, and she flung herself onto the ground. Ron shared a perplexed look with Charlie-they had never heard of Jamie Carter before._

"_Ginny … who's Jamie Carter?" Bill asked gently, sitting down next to her. Ron followed._

"_He's … he's a boy in the village. Every day when I go to the sweet shop, he pushes me over. Today I tripped over a bucket and landed in the mud." Ginny sobbed. Bill exchanged a look with Charlie and they all knew what they were thinking-_

"_Remember what dad said?"_

_And Bill was 17, so later that day; they made sure that Jamie Carter would _never _push Ginny over again …_

"Ah … Jamie Carter." George sighed, pulling out a battered book labelled "The Ginny Files". He flicked it open to the front pages where their was Bill's handwriting and a picture of Jamie running away with tentacles coming out of his head. "Our first case. I'd have to say that was my favourite."

"Nah … it was Cody Sara!" Charlie said, grabbing the book and showing pictures of 10-year-old Ginny being teased by a boy her age. When Percy found out, they had jinxed Cody so his knees were on backwards.

The next two cases were from more recent years-Michael Corner and Dean Thomas.

"Both ex-boyfriends." Ron reminded them, turning to Michael's pages. Ever since Ginny broke up with him, he had been harassing her … until they dealt with him. "I was glad we could get Michael … I never liked him."

"You've never liked anyone Ginny went out with." Percy reminded him irritably.

"And Dean." Bill said, flicking to the next pages. "That was excellent."

The pages showed a Dean in his underwear, ties to a Willow outside by the lake in winter.

"True, I'd have to say that was our evilest plan yet-saying something as Ron came up with it." Fred said, acknowledging Ron. Ron had to admit it was pretty cool.

"I never liked him either." He said.

"No duh." Charlie muttered.

"But what's so special about this new case?" Percy asked.

"It's … different." George told them, looking serious.

"And highly personal." Fred agreed.

Ron glanced at Bill and asked them to get on with it.

"Fine, fine …" Fred muttered. "The knew case … tell them the name, George-"

George cleared his throat and said five words that made their hearts stop:

"The Ginny Files: _Harry Potter_."

"I can't do it." Ron told Bill. He'd been telling them for ages but they wouldn't listen. Sure he'd taken the Weasley brother code, but Harry was his best mate!

"Ok, let's recap, shall we?" George said, flinging around and causing Ron to accidentally poke Percy in the eye with his wand. "He's the bloody-boy-who-lived, and he broke up with our baby sister."

"She seemed fine with it!" Ron said hastily.

"Oh yeah?" Charlie added. "I asked how she was and she said fine. I caught her crying in the bathroom an hour later."

"Maybe she had something in her eye?" Ron asked weekly.

They didn't even bother to answer. Ron didn't blame him. He knew Harry had hurt her-he just didn't think he had the heart to jinx Harry as bad as humanly possible.

Harry had come for the wedding as was outside with hermione. They were having a heated discussion and seemed to be arguing for the last five minutes. Ron and the others had been sulking in the garden hedge, waiting until Hermione went away for the past half an hour.

Ron looked at his best friend and felt rather sad. The whole weight of the wizarding world was on his shoulders, and no one could help him carry it (Great metaphor, no?). All his troubles were etched in his face, and mostly, his eyes. At the moment, he seemed to look sad, yet determine at the same time and was clearly arguing against a case with Hermione.

Ron watched as Hermione gave a huge sigh, shook her head exasperatedly, (Ron knew she was exasperated-he had learnt to tell Hermione's mood by the way she rolled her eyes by now) and walked off.

Harry watched her go with sadness in his eyes, and sat down on the grass. He just sat there.

"I can't!" Ron told his brothers, as they went to move. "Look how sad he is! We can't do this to him!"

"Who's more important, Ron?" Fred asked fiercely. "Harry? Or Ginny?"

"Ha-Gi-oh … er-h-no … Gin-er …" Ron couldn't make up his mind. On one hand, his annoying little sister who had followed him everywhere and had to always play with her as a little kid. Then on the other, Harry Potter. His best mate any one could have.

He was about to say Harry, when he caught sight of Ginny herself. She was moping along in the garden opposite them, dragging a stick along and staring moodily at the ground. Her eyes spoke for themselves-they were full of such sadness Ron had never thought possible to see on her normally mischievous and happy face. He'd never seen her looking so depressed.

Something clicked inside him-he changed his mind.

"Ginny." Ron said quietly. His brothers considered him, and then proved him loyal to the Weasley Brothers Code, because they started out of the bushes and Bill lead the way to where Harry sat on the ground.

"Hey Ron … Fred, George, Bi-Percy?" Harry looked startled to see the brother that had walked out on the family and stood up quickly. "Uh … what are you doing here?"

"Family business." Percy said curtly, pulling out his wand. He seemed to forget that he wasn't talking to his family and so did it seem, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill. Ron decided to as well-this was their little sister, and no matter how annoying Percy may be, they stuck together.

"Er … that's-nice?" Harry asked, now looking apprehensively at their wands, which they had all taken out. "Er … look, what're you-"

"We have a little matter to take care of with you, Harry." Bill said. He said it so silkily, yet plainly, that Ron was shocked. He didn't realise that Bill could still do that voice any more. He talked in it to every person they ganged up on.

"L-little matter?" Harry looked worried now. He started backing away slowly, and Ron and the Weasley Brothers followed.

"Yeah … The little matter between you and Ginny." Ron told him, trying to lose his guilt. If he was going to do this properly, he couldn't half not wanted to jinx him.

"Me and Gin-Ron, Ron surely _you _aren't in on this?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Sorry mate, but you hurt our baby sister." Ron told him.

"Now you have to pay to an old Weasley Brother tradition." Fred continued. George smirked. They were _enjoying _this? Ron thought.

"And that is?" Harry asked, still slowly backing away.

"We were sworn some years ago to always protect our one and only baby sister." Charlie explained. "And any boy who ever hurt her had to be jinxed as bad as humanly possible."

"B-but, this is me … Harry!" Harry said, looking scared at George's wand, which had sparks coming out of the end. "I'm your friend … besides, no matter how much I didn't want to hurt her, I had too! Voldemort-" Everyone flinched. "-uses people close to me! If I was still with Ginny, she'd be a main target. I don't want her to be hurt."

"Oh to contraire." Percy told him. "You hurt her by ending things in the first place."

"So now we're here to hurt you." Fred finished proudly.

Bill looked at Charlie who nodded. Percy winked and Fred tapped the back of George's hand. George tapped his nose. Everyone looked at him and Ron slid his finger across his own nose. This was the Weasley Brother salute-they all had to agree before they moved on.

Harry, who had been looking perplexed throughout this whole thing, was now somewhat cowering on the spot.

"Whatever you're going to do to me, get it over with quickly!" he yelled behind his hands.

"Sorry, it's not in the code to take bargains." George laughed. They all raised their wands, when Ginny burst out of the trees.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!" She yelled. Harry looked dumbstruck, and Ron felt as though something hit him very hard around the head.

Bill gasped so as did Percy and George. Fred frowned.

"We have to Ginny." He said. "It's in the-"

"I don't care what bloody code you swore, but you are not going to hurt Harry." Ginny said stubbornly. Ron sighed and knew it would be no good. When Ginny got an idea, she wouldn't budge.

"Ginny, I-" Harry began, but Ginny cut him off.

"No Harry." She said, glaring at him. "No matter what my brothers do to you, nothing is going to compare to what you'll look like when _I'm _done with you."

At that moment, Ron was actually proud that Ginny was his sister.

"Ginny-Ginny you wouldn-gah, no! No Ginny not the Outside-In-your-Underwear curse-"

"She taught me that one before we used it on Dean." Fred whispered. He and his twin high fived, as Harry ran in the direction of the Burrow, while Ginny tore off after him, yelling and screaming hex after hex.

"You know I was just thinking." Ron said, as they stood back to watch the show. "I'm proud she's my sister."

"Same." Coursed back several voices. Bill snapped a few photos and they laughed later that evening at what Bill had written in the "Harry Potter' pages in their "The Ginny Files" book:

_Harry Potter … the first Ginny file to actually get beaten up by Ginny herself …_

The End.

* * *

A/N: I always wondered if the Weasley brothers ganged up on Ginny's ex-boyfriends. So i wrote story about it. Just some random idea that i got while at my dancing lesson (I know, random place). I'm not really satisfied with it, but if you like it, then sure, that's ok too!

Lol, reviews will be thanked. Byyyyeeee!

Moon. :D


End file.
